


I'm Not Sorry

by apollostrials



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollostrials/pseuds/apollostrials
Summary: Zelda accidentally says the famous three words to Lilith who obviously doesn't know how to handle it. But maybe through her own insecurities, Lilith will be able to figure out her own feelings.





	I'm Not Sorry

“I’m not sorry that I love you.” 

“You should be, your heart isn’t safe. Not with me.” 

It wasn’t even an argument. Just the two of them stood across from each other on opposite sides of the living room. The air sizzling like the aftermath of a bomb dropping. Maybe Zelda had made a mistake. She had not been intent on throwing her heart on her sleeve that day. It was probably the few decanters of scotch or her deep rooted abandonment issues that were speaking in her stead. All she knew was that she was sure in her normal state of mind, she would’ve never said what she had. But now it was out, and she felt strangely assured in her words.

“Maybe not. But it’s too late for me to take it back, so you better be careful with it.” Lilith raised an eyebrow at Zelda’s newfound aloofness, and found amused indifference in response. 

“Now, stop being a baby so I can continue to beat you in Chutes and Ladders.” 

“Chutes and Ladders is a stupid game anyway.” But she came back over to the couch begrudgingly, taking her roll of the dice and trying to forget her mini mental breakdown. She wasn’t sure how she felt for Zelda yet. But maybe if they kept playing these stupid board games together in the middle of the night, she’d be able to figure it out. In the meantime, she’d be sure to take extra care of Zelda’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
